I am not Going down without a fight
by Fairytale2328
Summary: Fabian thought life was great until the past comes back to haunt him
1. Chapter 1

Fabian's POV

I finally thought my life had a cycle, Nina was my girlfriend now and Sibuna was finally getting some really good clues about the "hidden treasure" and we were one step closer to find out how Victor was going to beat "life." But then Trudy walked in and turned my life upside down.

This morning started out very quiet, a little too quiet. I walked over to Nina's door and we walked down to have breakfast together, I gave her a quick peck on the lips and we smiled as we walked. I slid into my seat but something was really off, there was no warm food on the table, which is something Trudy would never do after calling us to breakfast; and lastly there was an extra chair.

"Hey Fabian, do you know what is going on? Everything so out of order, last night Victor and Trudy set up an extra bed in our room! And when me and Nina tried to ask Victor , he nearly bit our heads off!" whispered Amber. "Good morning everyone, boy do we have a surprise of you!" exclaimed Trudy. Everyone at the table immediately started buzzing around trying to guess what the big surprise could possibly be.

"Hey where the food?" shouted Jerome, who could care less about anything as long as there was something that could fill his big mouth. "Alright my dears, go outside and you will see, hurry up you don't want to miss it!"

I lined up outside of our house, my hands holding Nina's, as we waited to see what Trudy could have been so excited about. Then a cab drove by stopping right at our door. And when the girl stepped out, silence hung heavy in the air.

She was tall, about 5'8, with long glossy chocolate brown hair, light for her Chinese Heritage, dark brown eyes and cute button nose, with slightly pouty pink lips. In other words she was beautiful. Her name was Emma Cameron Lui.

Nina's POV

As soon as the asian girl walked out of the cab, I immediately sensed everyone mood changed from curious to shocked. Fabian's hand tightened around mine and he took a step back. Amber was the first to break the silence "oh my goodness gracious! Em! It's you! Your back! Ohh I have missed you more then you could ever imagine! Don't you dare leave me like that again?" Mick then went to big her a big hug twirling her thin frame in the air shouting "Hey babes, don't you dare torture me like that again!" Following Mick, both Alfie and Jerome ran to pick her up and carried her into the house.

Fabian immediately walked away, but I was just a little too curious about who the new girl was to follow him. When I walked back into the house the girl had already went to her room, so I walked up to Amber and asked "Who was she?"

Amber said in a happy voice "Oh her name is Emma, and she used to go here, We have all known each other since we were 5. She's really nice! I can't wait for you guys to meet!"

Fabian's POV

When I saw that everyone was going to be so welcoming to Emma, I needed to run and clear my head. How dare she come back after what she did!

~ ~ ~ 2 years ago ~ ~ ~

I was walking up the stairs and I saw suitcases piling up Emma and Amber's room so I decided to see what was going on. I saw Emma packing extremely quickly, when she heard me entering the room, she whipped her head and she told me "leave right now or else, and if you tell anyone you saw me leaving I will kill you." I tried to ask her what was wrong but she wouldn't hear any of it, she shoved me out that door that day and I haven't seen her since.

~ end flashback~

Why is she here today? What could she possibly want? Till this day I have not told a single soul what I saw that night. And sadly that was the day I told her that I loved her, I told her that morning what giving her a friendship ring. That night after she left I found the ring under my pillow attached with a note, "I am so sorry Fabian, I am so wrong to leave especially at this time, please know that I Love you too, and by leaving I am saving from getting into the trouble of your life time. Just know you will always be in my heart, and I promise you will see me again someday, I don't know when but I will be back. Don't forget me XOXO Em." The note didn't give me much information, all I know is every time I see her neat, loopy cursive my heart breaks into even more pieces.

That night I set the note on fire, that way I wont ever have to look at it anymore. And I threw the ring in the garbage, hoping it drowns into the ocean where no one could ever see it again.

I never felt more betrayal and anger and hurt at the same time, the only girl that ever made me feel this way was Emma.

And I think this time she here to stay and make a splash.


	2. The past revealed

Nina's POV

I walked up to the room, I assumed she was staying in me and Amber's since Trudy set up a bed last night. Surely enough the girl was sitting on the extra bed unpacking all her things. I stood there and watched since I did not know if I should interrupt. "You know I'm not deaf, I could hear you walking up the stairs," the girl said sarcastically. "Oh sorry, I didn't know if I should interrupt" I said sheepishly. "Oh its okay, I mean its your room too, come in." she said calmly.

"So your Fabian's new girlfriend?" she asked.

"Um, how did you know that?" I asked, quite shocked at how up to speed she was already

"hmm, I guess I know his faces, God knows he has the same puppy look on his face every time he had a crush on a girl."

I observed her every movement and look during our short conversation, she didn't have a trace on make-up on her face, her skin was flawless, her lips were naturally pouty and her eyes were piecing.

"oh he has a look? I didn't know that. So back to you, why did you leave Anubis?" I asked.

"Umm, personal reasons, I have to go, sorry I think Jerome and Alfie left some of my things downstairs." She said hurriedly

Emma's POV

Where was Nina getting to? Did she know something? How could she? As I was rushing down I ran into the person I was trying to avoid the most. Fabian. The guy of my dreams, the only guy that has ever stolen my heart. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going," we said simultaneously.

If there was one thing I was good at, it was controlling my emotions, but at this second I knew I had failed. Right now, I knew my eyes were showing fear and anger and hurt, and the second I knew I couldn't hide it, I ran. I ran out the door.

Fabian's POV

She ran, down the same side I did when I ran away. I knew where she was going to go, it was where I went. Any emotions she felt, I felt. I had always been that way with us.

~Flash Back~

"Hey Fabian, come here" said 14 year old Emma.

"What are doing Em? You know we can't go into the woods, we aren't old enough!" I yelled.

"Ohh quit being a wussy Fabian, man if I didn't know better I would your scared!" Taunted Emma.

I followed her after she said that, she has always had way with me, she could persuade me to do anything. That night I remembered we sat on an old tree stump with my sweatshirt draped around the both of us, we wrote each other a letter. A letter we swore we would not read until the day we turned 17. We buried underground.

~ End Flashback~

Oh lord, I turned 17 yesterday. I had been so angry with her I had forgotten all about the letter. Is that why she came back the day after my birthday? I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the place where we buried the letter. I don't care if I missed curfew, I needed to know what was in that letter. When I reached there, Emma was sitting on the tree stump, the letters sat on her lap.

"I'm guessing you forgot what you promised." Emma said quietly.

"Well so did you" I retorted

"Well we are both here now, should we read it or just forget everything we had in out past? If you want I'll throw these letters into the fire, and I will pretend I never knew you. From your expression back in the house, I wouldn't be surprised if you if you never want to see me again." Whispered Emma.

A/N

Okay guys heres another chapter, well schools starting soon, so I will probably not get to update very often. But I will try my best!

Question to you guys, should Fabian decide to toss the letters into the fire, or rekindle with Emma? Who do you guys want Fabian to end up with?

Lastly, Review mean so much to me, I have quite a few people put this on story alert without a review, please review it would make me so happy!


	3. Who is Emma?

Fabian's POV

I didn't know what to do, I was trying to put up a strong front about hating Emma, but it was so impossible. We were connected, in ways I never knew was possible, even when she left I never stopped loving her. She was sitting right in front of me the decision I make right now would change my life.

When she was gone, every night I would pray for her to come back, telling me she was just playing a joke on me. But days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, months turned into 2 years. But here she was sitting in front of me, looking at beautiful as I remembered. More then anything I just wished we were back to the way we used to be, before we became lovers we were best friends, and I wish we still were more than anything.

Me and Emma was born on the same day January 1, 1992 at 12:01, our mothers were best friends and because of that we spent pretty much every second of every day together. She was my first kiss, my first crush and more importantly my first best friend. We knew each other so well our mothers used to think we were telepathic. The schemes we made to get our way were brilliant considering our age.

~ Flash Back~

"Fabian, I have got it! I know how we can go to sneak into a PG 13 movie." Cried 11 year old Emma.

"Em you know mom said we can't! besides I don't want to see it, why can't we just stay in your room and play race carts!" I whined.

"Because, if you don't come with me, I'll tell everyone in school that you still havn't had your first kiss yet!" taunted Emma.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"you think?"

"Fine I'll go, what the plan?"

It was at this moment that Emma gave me a quick kiss on the lip, lasting no more then 2 seconds.

"Good, now no one can use that to ever make us do anything again," said Emma while tossing her shiny brown hair to one shoulder.

~ End Flashback~

"Toss it in the fire," I said trying to keep my voice from breaking.

Emma's POV

I was expecting him to say it, I just didn't know it would hurt so much to hear him say that to my face. Everything that meant anything to me was written inside that letter. Now he would never know why I left. Why I was forced to leave. I cant, I just cant bring myself to toss my heart and soul into the fire.

I stood up and said "here take it, you toss it in, you got your wish, I'll pretend we never knew each other." I stood up, just realizing how late it was and how cold it has gotten. My t-shirt and shorts weren't keeping me very warm.

"Here, take it" said Fabian while offering his sweatshirt. "Keep it, save it for Nina, she seems really nice, your really lucky to have her." I said while walking back to the house.

Fabian's POV

I was trying, trying so hard not to care, but with here it was almost impossible. If it was back then, when she didn't take my sweatshirt, we would probably end up wrestling to the ground to see who was stronger or who could run faster. Now Emma seems hollow, void of any of her warm emotions.

I looked down at the letter, once again I encountered her loopy perfect hand writing. I couldn't toss this in the fire, I just got her back. I took the letter and buried it underground again. I can always decide what to do later.

A/N

Okay since today was a snow day for us I updated again!

I love every one who review, and it seems that everyone wants Fabian and Nina together, but I can't promise! I See what I feel like writing!

So some questions for you guys and gals…

How are you liking Emma? Why do you think she left? Do you think Fabian wants her back? Was it a smart decision for Fabian to not burn the letter? And what do you want to see happen next?

Until Next Time,

Camie


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's POV

It was almost time for bed, where is Fabian? I bet the new girl did something to him! How dare she! I got out of bed and was about to sneak down the stairs, and at the exact same time the new girl was walking in at the same time. I walked to the side politely while keeping my icy glare.

"Nina right?" questioned Emma.

"Yeah… so care to tell me who you are?" I retorted

"I'm Emma, I thought you knew that, what else do you need to know?"

"Well, why did you leave?"

"Oh, well my parents moved, see my dad is a business man and his company transferred him, so our family moved. Since now he is back, I decided to come back."

"and that's it? It has nothing to do with Fabian?" I asked

"No, not at all why would it be?"

"Ohh nothing, just wondering."

"okay then if this question and answer session is over, I am going to got to bed."

Was she telling the truth? I mean I saw the way that Fabian looked at her and well there has to be something more! No guy gets that nervous with a girl unless they have history. I have to find out, how could Fabian keep such a big secret from me! I thought we told each other everything.

Mick's POV

Man, where was Fabian? If Victor comes in here and I get into trouble because of him, I swear to god I will kick his ass. Just as I was thinking that Fabian walks in the door looking as if he downed shots just a few minutes ago.

"Dude what up with the whole stoned look?"

"Shut up Mick! I am not stoned."

"Ohh I get it, its Emma isn't it? Dang she grew up nicely, I mean she was pretty before, but man she is so hot now."

"I swear to God Mick shut up."

"I hit a nerve there didn't I? Dude your with Nina now, why do you care how I talk about Emma?"

"I don't know, I am just confused! Why the heck is she here?" Shouted Fabian as he fell backwards into his bed."

"Dude don't worry I won't go for your girl, no matter how gorgeous she is now.'

"Mick, she is not my girl, she hasn't been in a long time."

"Sure man, What ever you say."

"Lights out in five minutes, I want to be able to hear a pin drop." Screamed Victor.

I shut the lights out and went to sleep.

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Hope u read and review! Sorry this is such a filler, I just wanted to get background relations established. How do you guys like Emma? Because I really don't know if I want to write a Nina Fabian story! I feel like its so cliché.


	5. Chapter 5

Fabian's POV

I couldn't sleep I just kept tossing and turning thinking about the events that just happened today. I couldn't stay in the house right now. The fact that everything is so packed and mysterious is suffocating me. I grabbed my robe and a flashlight and I rode my bike to think in peace and quiet. I sneaked past Nina and Amber's room and I saw a flash of dark brown hair… "Emma's in there too, she better not ruin me and Nina's relationship." I kept going down feeling very proud that I managed to do it so quickly and quietly. When did our relationship get so stretched, how could best friends be turned into haters so fast?

~Flashback~

"Em come here, you know its our 15th anniversary of knowing each other, I say we do something completely rebellious, something permanent and something that will remind us of who we are for the rest of our lives," I said seriously

"Wow, Fabian sounding so serious aren't we? What do you have in mind? I'm up for anything." She replied

"A tattoo." I replied blankly

"Are you serious! We are not old enough!" she exclaimed

"Okay okay, just forget I even mentioned it then!" I replied

" No! no, no ,no I love the idea! We just need to find a way to be able to get it, since we aren't 18 yet." She exclaimed.

~End Flashback~

To this day I still havn't figured out how she managed to trick that tattoo guy into letting her and me get a tattoo illegally from him. I rolled up my sleeve and looked at my shoulder, the words "Stay True" is still permanently inked into my skin. Mine with Black ink and hers in red, symbolizing the idea of twins from hell. Nina never saw the tattoo and thank the lord I never wore short sleeve shirts, since Nina can surely spot Emma's soon and she cannot know that we have matching ones. Since hers is tattooed on the insides of her wrist, it won't be long until Nina spots it.

I didn't know what I was thinking back then when I decided to get the tattoo, sadly it was me who suggested it. I sat on the tree stump for an hour before heading back. I heard the leaves rustling but its probably my imagination, since no one knows where this place is. I went back to the house and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Nina's POV

I heard rustling outside my door and I spotted Fabian's messy brown hair, I waited until he made it down the stairs until I started following him. "Where was he going at this time? It is almost 1 o'clock" I rode my bike at a safe distance until I saw him stop. What is this place?

This was the prettiest yet mysterious forest I have ever seen. A few chopped down trees made large comfy looking stumps, soft tall green grass and a few flowers peeking up out of the ground making the whole scene look like something from a movie. I hid behind a tree and I watch what Fabian was doing.

He walked in a small circle around the same spot, keeping his eyes down. What was so special about that spot? I saw him starting to leave and I rode my bike back to the house praying that I will get back before he does. I could feel him slipping from my grasp. I needed to make sure that I still have his full attention.

I went back into my room and slipped into a pair of hot pink shorts and a lacy tank top. We haven't had a real kiss for a long time. I went into his room to wait for him to come back.

Fabian's POV

Safe. I made it back without Victor noticing, I slowly walked into my room trying not to wake anyone up. As soon as I walked in my room I saw Nina sitting on the edge of my bed wearing a really cute outfit. She immediately walked over and gave me a kiss, and as much as I tried getting into the moment my mind kept flashing back to Emma.

I blocked her out of my mind and focused on Nina, the pretty girl that stole my heart, why can't I just be happy with her? She started taking off my sweatshirt and I realized about the tattoo, she was sure to see it.

"Nina you should go before Victor sees you!"

Nina's POV

He was trying to get me to leave, and I swear as he was pulling up his sweatshirt I saw a tattoo, something that says "…. True" where did that come from?

Okay guys, I love this story a lot, but I get really disappointed when I don't get many reviews for a chapter, and I don't get as motivated to write as fast. Like the last chapter, I was really disappointed when I only got 2 reviews and I really want to thank the 2 that reviewed.

On a happier note, I updated! How do u guys like this so far? Which character do you want me to add?


	6. Busted

Nina's POV

Dear Diary,

I was positive he was trying to hide something, but I want to believe him so badly when he tells me he loves me, or when we kiss I am the only on in his mind. I know that's not true the "Sataness," is totally toying with his emotions! I mean how hard is it to scream NO in her face? I am so angry thinking about what happened yesterday.

Yesterday was parents day and since my gran is too old I didn't think it was good for her to come across the world to visit me for one day, and I decided I was going to get to know Fabian's parents a little more. I got up in the morning put on the nicest yet appropriate outfit I own, after all his parents are coming.

~Parents Day~

I walked down in my navy pleated shirt and a white off shoulder top with a brown braided belt in the middle. My soft ballet flats made no noise which would enable me to walk without people noticing, hence better for snooping only if its necessary. Fabian was waiting down stairs for me, "Hey you, ready to impress your parents?" I asked.

"Well my parents aren't easily impressed so we will see," Fabian responded nerviously

As Fabian was putting my hands around my waist, Emma started walking down, looking as pretty as ever. Her long silky brown seems to sway in slow motion when she is walking down, wearing a gray sweater, a black skirt and leather boots; she looked totally ready to dominate. They both shared an awkward glance to each other as she reached the end of the stairs.

"What are we going to do about them? They don't know, and honestly I don't want to spend time explaining how you're a soul sucking demon," Fabian said stoically

"Well one answer, smile and nod, pretend nothing happened, and fake it, because honestly I don't want to deal with them prying" Emma replied.

"What do you think will happen if we tell them?"

"What do you think?" Emma shouted

"Okay I know bad idea, they will never shut up about it, you know their expectations,"

"I know you don't have to tell me, just play along, and lets pray they don't come at the same time."

What? What are they talking about? Tell who what? And just as I was about to ask Fabian, parents started coming in. As soon as I saw the four adults come in I immediately knew who's parents they are, Fabian was the spitting image of his dad and Emma and her mom looked identical.

"Oh bloody hell….." Emma and Fabian muttered together.

"Ohh Emma how are you? I missed you so much, you must come to our house and catch up! I bet you and Fabian haven't stopped talking since you got back" Fabian's mom exclaimed.

" Mrs. Rutter, its great to see you too! Yes, Fabian and I had so much to catch up on, but of course I'll come by during the holidays"

Fabian's POV

Shoot, they had to come at the same time? How am I suppose to explain this to Nina? To be honest, our parents don't know that we broke up, well to be even more honest we never even broke up officially. When she left, we just stopped speaking to each other, so in short we got over each other… sort of. We never told our parents what happened, so obviously they still think we are together.

I have to talk to Nina. "Nina come here, I can't talk to you for long but, me and Emma's parents doesn't know we broke up, so I am so sorry but we don't want to get into trouble with them so we just need to pretend we are still together for like 3 hours. I am so sorry!"

Just as I was about to walk out of the room, Emma runs in, "our parents are so suspicious, we are screwd, your mom was asking about you and well it tried to make so stuff up, but I guess I said the wrong thing and your mom knows we haven't kept in touch these last two years."

"What are we going to do?"

"Their walking up right now, I can hear them."

Right when the two pairs of parents walked in the room, I grabbed Emma for a kiss, I was hoping if our parents "caught" us kissing they would believe we were still "together." When we were kissing I know we were thinking one thing, and looking into Emma's eyes when we stopped only confirmed it.

I felt….

Fireworks.

Hey guys, I am so sorry I didn't update for so long, but I have been so busy with school, I am about to take the SAT's so life isn't that fun right now. Thank you for all those who review last time it meant a lot to me! I don't know when the next time I am going to update but all I am going to say is I am not abandoning the story if I don't update for two weeks. And just to bribe u guys I will update when I reach 30 review! So please do! It honestly makes me so happy.

So to the story… cliffhanger! What will Nina think and will that kiss reunite Emma and Fabian?


	7. Victor knows

Fabian's POV

I opened my eyes, instead of seeing Nina's eyes I saw Emma's. The first time I saw them up close in two years. I heard our parents give a soft giggle and said something like lets let them be alone. They walked off.

"Umm… well I think that convinced them, right."

"Uh, yeah I guess, I'll just go to my room now."

My heart won't stop beating, that kiss was something that I was longing for. Something that was missing in my life, I felt as if it filled a hole in my heart right then and there.

Nina's POV

I saw it, that tattoo. I had been so convinced that Fabian had a tattoo, I just couldn't be sure, but why does Emma have the same one? Fabian told me nothing was going on!

"Fabian, I need to talk to you, this is important! Why do you and Emma have matching tattoos? And is it so hard to just tell them you guys broke up? You're a teenager! These things happen so often! Because I cannot stand here being lied to, if you two are sneaking around behind my back!"

"Nina, I promise I will only be with you, Emma means nothing to me anymore, she hasn't for two years!"

Fabian pressed his lips against mine, but I can't help but wonder if his heart and his mind were somewhere else.

Emma's POV

Should I tell him why I left? Everything that I needed to tell him is in that letter, but he burned it already. What am I going to do? He is with Nina and I honestly hate seeing them together, but if that makes him happy I guess I will have to let them be together. I can already see that she makes him happy.

I'll just leave him alone right now I guess I really should cut myself out of his life right? Okay, I'll leave him alone after this last note.

Fabian,

I know you still hate me, but I left because Victor knows.

XOXO

Em

So what does that note mean?

Okay guys,

I owe you guys the biggest apology ever for not updating. I don't even know if you guys will even read this story anymore, but if you leave a review and tell me you still want to read this I will keep updating. In short, after I last updated, I took the SAT's in March and May, I was away for the entire summer without my really using my laptop and then spent the fall doing college apps. Since now I am done with all that stuff, I can update!

So please review to let me know if you want updates!

Camie


End file.
